This invention relates to the ventilated handle structure for rackets, bats or other devices requiring physical effort. More particularly the invention is directed to a tennis racket handle.
Until now tennis rackets and the like have usually been provided with solid handles, having a although these handles are sometimes equipped with perforations and leather or plastic covering; yet after relatively short time of intense use they become slippery due to sweat and moisture.
This presents a serious problem to any especially when one realizes that normal use was contemplated under extremely hot and humid weather conditions. Victory or defeat under such conditions depends sometimes on one uncontrolled "slip" which could be easily avoided with some improvement in a handle construction.
Some players try to solve this problem by blowing air occasionally upon sweaty, moist handles, others carry small terry cloth sheet at their belt to wipe handles whenever they can.
Both ways apart from aesthetical reasons are highly ineffective and hardly compatible with a concept of modern sport industry.